yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/11
Arapça harfli ayet metni إِنَّمَا تُنذِرُ مَنِ اتَّبَعَ الذِّكْرَ وَخَشِيَ الرَّحْمَن بِالْغَيْبِ فَبَشِّرْهُ بِمَغْفِرَةٍ وَأَجْرٍ كَرِيمٍ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin İnnema tünziru menittebeaz zikra ve haşiyer rahmane bil ğayb fe beşşirhü bi mağfirativ ve ecrin kerim Kelime anlamlı meal 1-innemâ:yalnızca (sen) 2-tünziru:uyarabilirsin 3-menittebea: uyan kişiyi 4-ezzikru:zikre (kurana) 5-ve haşiye:korkan kimseyi 6-Errahmânü:Rahmandan 7-bilğaybi:görüp bilmeksizin 8-febeşşirhü:müjdele 9-bimağfiratin: bir bağılanmayı 10-ve ecrin kerîmim: (hemde) büyük bir sevapla) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Sen, ancak Kur'ân'a uyan ve rahmandan, halk görmese de korkan kişiyi korkutabilirsin; müjdele onu yarlı-ganmayla ve güzelim bir mükâfatla. Ali Bulaç Meali Sen ancak, zikre (Kur'an'a) uyan ve gayb ile Rahman olan (Allah')a (karşı) içi titreyerek korku duyan kimseyi uyarırsın. İşte böylesini, bir bağışlanma ve üstün bir ecirle müjdele. Ahmet Varol Meali Sen ancak zikre uyan ve görmediği halde Rahman'dan korkan kimseyi ve namaz kılanları uyarırsın. İşte onu bir bağışlama ve kıymetli bir ecirle müjdele. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Sen ancak Zikr’e (Kur’an’a) uyanı ve görmediği hâlde Rahmân’dan korkan kimseyi uyarırsın. İşte onu bir bağışlanma ve güzel bir mükâfatla müjdele. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Sen ancak Zikr’e (Kur’an’a) uyanı ve görmediği hâlde Rahmân’dan korkan kimseyi uyarırsın. İşte onu bir bağışlanma ve güzel bir mükâfatla müjdele. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Sen ancak zikre (Kur'an'a) uyan ve görmeden Rahmân'dan korkan kimseyi uyarabilirsin. İşte böylesini, bir mağfiret ve güzel bir mükâfatla müjdele. Edip Yüksel Meali 11. Sen ancak, mesaja uyan ve yalnız başına iken Rahman'a karşı saygılı olan bir kimseyi uyarabilirsin. Onu bağışlanma ve bol bir ödülle müjdele. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Sen ancak Kur'an'a uyan ve Rahman'dan gıyabında saygı besleyen kimseyi sakındırırsın; İşte onu, hem bir bağışlama hem de değerli bir mükafatla müjdele! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ancak zikri ta'kıyb eden ve gaybde rahmana haşyet besliyen kimseyi sakındırırsın, işte onu hem bir mağrifetle hem bir ecri kerîm ile müjdele Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Sen ancak zikre tâbi ve Rahmân'dan daha görmeksizin korkan kimseyi korkutursun. Artık onu bir yarlığanma ile ve pek şerefli bir mükâfaat ile müjdele. Muhammed Esed Sen ancak (ilahi) uyarıyı can kulağıyla dinleyen ve insan kavrayışının ötesinde bulunmasına rağmen Rahman'dan korkan kişiyi uyarabilirsin: işte böylelerine (Allah'ın) mağfiretini ve en güzel ödülü müjdele! Suat Yıldırım Sen ey Resulüm, şu kimseyi uyar: İrşâda can kulağıyla tâbi olur, görmediği Rahman’a saygı duyup O’ndan çekinir. Müjdele onu: Mağfiret onun, şerefli mükâfat onun... Süleyman Ateş Meali Sen ancak Zikre uyan ve görmeden Rahmân'dan korkan kimseyi uyarabilirsin. İşte öylesini bir mağfiret ve güzel bir mükâfâtla müjdele. Şaban Piriş Meali Sen ancak, Kur’an’a uyan, görmediği halde Rahman’dan korkan kimseyi uyarabilirsin. Onlara bağışlanmayı ve büyük bir mükafatı müjdele! Ümit Şimşek Meali korkan kimseyi uyarabilirsin. İşte onu bağışlanma ile ve ardı arkası kesilmeyecek, pek değerli bir ödülle müjdele. 12: Ölüleri diriltecek olan Biziz. Onların yaptıkları işleri de, arkada Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Sen ancak o zikire/Kur'an'a uyan ve görmediği halde Rahman'dan korkan kimseyi uyarırsın. Böylesini, bir bağışlanma ve seçkin bir ödülle müjdele! Yusuf Ali (English) Thou canst but admonish such a one as follows the Message and fears the (Lord) Most Gracious, unseen: give such a one, therefore, good tidings, of Forgiveness and a Reward most generous. M. Pickthall (English) Thou warnest only him who followeth the Reminder and feareth the Beneficent in secret. To him bear tidings of forgiveness and a rich reward. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 11- Ancak o kimseyi korkutup uyarırsın, yani çoğunluk öyle olmakla beraber, sen yine herkesi de uyaracaksın, çünkü uyarmanın o kimselere faydası olur, o kimseleri sakındırır, korundurursun ki zikri (Kur'ân)ı takip etmekte; kitabı, Kur'ân'ı gerçekten düşünerek vird emekte, nasihat dinlemekte ve Rahman olan Allah'a gayıbda korku beslemektedir. Yani ahirette olacağı gibi henüz huzuruna varmış olmayıp, gıyabında bulunduğu halde, O'nun yüceliğini ve büyüklüğünü sayarak azabından korkar, Rahmân'dır diye rahmetine güvenip aldanmaz. "Kullarıma haber ver ki ben çok bağışlayıcı, çok merhamet edeyim. Benim azabım da o acı verici azabdır." (Hıcr, 15/49-50) buyurduğunu hesab eder, emirlerini tutar. Yahut kendi gaybında içinden, yani yalnız görünürde değil, Allah'tan başka kimsenin bilemeyeceği kalbinin iç yüzünden korku duyar. Hangi kavimden olursa olsun. İşte onu hem bir bağışlanma, hem de şerefli bir mükafatla müjdele. Mağfiret ve ecr'deki tenvinler tefhim (büyüklük) içindir. Yani hiçbir günah bırakmayıp örten geniş, önemli bir mağfiret (bağışlanma) ve hiçbir minnet ve eksikliği olmayan şanlı, şerefli güzel bir ecir ile müjdele. Demek ki, peygamberlik yalnız korkutmak için değil, hem de böyle büyük müjde ile müjdeleme hikmeti içindir. Bu korkutma ve müjdelemenin asıl sır ve hikmeti ise şudur: Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Sen ancak (ilahî) uyarıyı can kulağıyla dinleyen (9) ve insan kavrayışının ötesinde bulunmasına rağmen Rahmân'dan korkan kişiyi uyarabilirsin: işte böylelerine Allah'ın mağfiretini ve en güzel ödülü müjdele! 9 - Lafzen, "uyarının ardından giden". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 11. Sen ancak zikre uyan ve rahmandan henüz görmeksizin korkan kimseyi korkutursun. Artık onu bir mağfiret ile ve pek şerefli bir mükâfat ile müjdele. 11. Ey Yüce Peygamber!. 'Sen ancak zikre tâbi) Kur'an-ı Kerim'i kabul ederek onun hükümlerine razı olup boyun eğenleri (ve rahmandan) rahmeti sonsuz olan Cenab-ı Hak'kın azabından (henüz görmeksizin) ölüp o ahiret azabını müşahede etmeden önce (korkan kimseyi) müminleri (korkutursun) öyle bir kimse senin nasihatlarından, ihtarlarından yararlanır, gayrı Allah'ın yolları tâkibetmez. (Artık onu) öyle imân sahibi (bir yarlıganma ile) mağfiretine kavuşmakla (ve pek şerefli bir mükâfat ile) cennet ile, Allah'ın cemalini müşahede gibi en yüce bir uhrevî bir lütuf ile (tebşir et) kendisini müjdele. O, gelecekte öyle bir mutluluğa nail olacaktır.